


look pretty sinking

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls just want to have fun. — Azula/Mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look pretty sinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silkinsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkinsilence/gifts).



> written for a tumblr prompt— mai, azula, and 'it's 8:30, i have a hangover, and you're annoying me.'
> 
> no zukos were harmed in the making of this fic i promise

She wakes up much too early with a deep pounding in her head, old vodka coating her tongue, and Azula practically lying on top of her. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," Azula trills, hair messy, eyes gleaming like the sun. "You'll waste the day away."

"It's 8:30, I have a hangover, and you're annoying me," Mai groans, tempted to just pull her pillow over her face. "Are you always up this early?"

"It's not my fault you can't hold your liquor," Azula says smugly, kissing down her neck hard enough to leave marks. "And you know I'm up with the sun. Unlike you, I have some self-discipline."

"Why don't you give yourself a pat on the back," Mai tries to snap, but then there's the hot, wet pressure of someone else's mouth against hers and a stirring in the cradle of her thighs. "I have a headache," she protests as Azula shoves a hand down her panties. "Bad one. Throbbing."

"Orgasms are good for that," Azula dismisses, rubbing Mai's clit in frenzied circles.

Mai gives in and pulls Azula even closer, and she's managed to free one of the younger girl's breasts from her shirt when her phone suddenly rings. "Is that my brother on the line?" Azula asks as she glimpses the name, smirking like her birthday came early. "Curious about your whereabouts, perhaps?"

"Shit," Mai mutters and rolls over to swipe the screen, spitting out some of her long hair in the process. "Hey, Zuko, can this wait? I'm kind of—"

"Mai, where are you?" he demands. She can picture the way he's furrowing his brow right now. "You said you were going to come over to help me study before my econ exam, remember?"

Azula dips down past her camisole's neckline and seizes a nipple between two fingers, circling the bud with her long nail. "You'd better answer him," she hisses into her ear.

"I'm sorry," comes out as a gasp. "I got really drunk last night, and I'm not feeling too great, okay? Maybe tomorrow?"

"You never drink," he says, sounding faintly suspicious. "On a school night? Why would you do _that_?"

"Does he ever try to get you to call him Daddy?" Azula asks in that same low, amused tone, before trailing down Mai's stomach, teasing her dripping cunt but stopping just short of the place that _really_ aches—

 _Shut the fuck up_ , Mai wants to say, but Zuko is still impatiently huffing on the other end. "It was dumb," she admits. "Ty Lee brought over some wine coolers— look, can I call you back? Seriously, my head's killing me."

"All right," he says, though he doesn't sound happy about it. "Take some aspirin, okay? Don't drink any more. I love you."

"Love you too," she chokes out, hesitating a little, and jabs the button to hang up as hard as she can. "Fuck you," she directs coolly towards Azula.

"Good thing Zuzu's such an idiot, huh?" Azula drawls. "Didn't even blink when I'm screwing his girlfriend right in front of him."

"Maybe you're just not as great at sex as you think you are," Mai goads, though she knows she'll pay for it. "You could've tried to get a moan from me, at least. Zuko's even managed to make me _scream_ before— though that took more than a few strokes."

Azula's eyes narrow into tiny slits. "You're going to scream loud enough for the entire city of Tokyo to hear you," she declares, never one to back down from a challenge, and plunges between Mai's legs to make sure she does just that. 


End file.
